Suspicious!
by WenYongFa
Summary: What happens when the Strawhat crew appear in town looking for Crocodile.What is crocodile up to? and what does it have to do with the local school? can he be stopped? Find out!


Suspicious

This story follows the adventures of a group of adverage students and the straw hat crew. Little do they know there are going to be some big changes in store for them!.By the way, some of these events happend but i added to them to make things more interesting lol Enjoy. The story starts of at Ken Stimpson community school (One Piece characters come in towards the end!)

**It was the last day of the school year for 9c, they were all in thier tutor base waiting to be called down to the final assembly of the year. 9c's form tutor ,Mr Akbar, was leaving and some of the form members were having a conversation about thier new form tutor.**

**"I'm telling you, He is evil!" Conor yelled. He was trying to explain to Chanty that he was really strict, since Chanty had been away when everyone else got to meet him."Whats so bad about him?" Chanty asked confused "Well Chanty,i'll tell you!" Conor exclaimed.**

**"But we cant promise you'll like the story" Laura added.**

**XxFlashbackxX**

**Friday lunch had just ended, everyone was in the form room, waiting to have the register done.There was no sign of Mr Akbar or Ms Mills anywhere, as they were the ones who normally took the register, people were starting to get impatient.A familiar face stepped into the form room, recognised as Ms Readhead, She was standing next to a man who had Ginger hair,A suit on and He looked middle age.No one knew who he was.**

**"Who the hell is he?" Liam questioned "What if he's our new tutor?" Sophie stammered "For his sake,i hope not" Stacey Snarled.**

**All these questions where stopped as this man had walked to the front of the classroom and slammed his books down hard on the table this startled the form and got thier attention.**

**"My name is Mr Touringe and i will be your new form tutor next year,We can either have a good experience together or a bad one.Those of you who are willing to push the bounderies go ahead, at your own risk.There are two things i cannot and will not stand for and those are Chewing gum and bad manners.If you think you can disrespect me, your wrong.So just think about what you do before you do it. Now that i've said that i expect that you have no questions reguarding my requirements for you as a form. We can either get along, or not get along, just remember im here to help you, not to be your enemy." He explained.**

**"What an arse" Conor whispered to Liam who nodded at the comment. Mr Touringe had glanced over at them, giving them a look that sent shivers down thier spines. "What has Mr Touringe just said about being disrespectful?" Ms Readhead growled at them and sent Conor out the classroom, Ms Readhead kept an eye on Liam after that insident. 'Why are all teachers arses' Liam thought to himself."Mr Touringe? What kind of goofy name is that, Why not call him Mr Door Hinge" Laura giggled with Sophie and Stacey who found that comment rather funny. "Girls be quiet!" Mr Touringe yelled at them, The attention of the class had turned to the table where Stacey,Sophie,Laura,Irum and Kristy were sitting."Think he hates us already" Michael sighed. Mr Touringe was just about to do the register but was rudely interrupted by Josh who had thrown a paper aeroplane at Harlan, Who had through it back at him. "Put that down" Mr Touringe Growled at Josh. Josh threw the paper aeroplane towards Michelle's table. "Thats it! go pick it up and put it in the bin!" as Josh did this the whole class giggled but instantly stopped after Mr Touringe shot them an Evil glare."Now i'am going to start the register and i dont want any interuptions!" He got down to Harlans name and had to stop because Harlan was making funny voices when he said 'Yes Sir' Mr Touringe didnt find this amusing and went on down the register. Everyone was being very polite when they was answering the register when he got down to Laura she sighed and said 'Yes sir' like she wasnt really bothered, he ignored her though.The register had taken at least 2 minutes to do.Mr Touringes phone went of, he answered it and he went pale and jumpy. The class got very suspicious "Well i have enjoyed meeting you, and i'am looking forward to seeing you at the start of year 10, class dissmissed" He stammered then walked out with Ms Readhead."Goodbye! we hope you get hit by a bus and never come back!" Michael laughed and the whole class giggled in response."What a twat" Conor moaned as he walked into the classroom."Well we'd better enjoy ourselves, because the moment that guy becomes our official form tutor life is going to be hell for us" Adam mumbled.**

**XxFlashback EndxX**

**"Believe us now!" Screamed Conor "He does sound really harsh, I want to move forms!" Chanty replied looking worried. "Chanty,none of us are going to give up that easy!" Stacey cried "Yeah thats right" Laura agreed. Mr Akbar walked over to the table they were crowded around "Whats everyone moaning about?"He asked the group."We hate our new form tutor he's a jerk!" Laura yelled "Yeah dont leave us with him!" Chanty screamed. "Guys its about time some of you were put in your place, ive been too soft on you the past 3 years" He smiled."You wanted us to get a horrible tutor, to get back at us?"Liam asked a bit puzzled. "Well kind of, its whats best for you lot" He replied."What makes you think that!" Conor demmanded but was interupted by Ms Wallace the head of year 9 who told them that they needed to go down to assembly. Most of the form glared at Mr Akbar as they walked out, as much as they hated to admit it, they would miss him as a form tutor, even though they didnt always get along with each other.The assembly was quite short and it rapped up the school year as the school was dismissed everyone hugged and went home.Laura decided to go up to rainbow with Liam to buy some sweets and stuff."This year has gone really quick dont ya think" Laura asked. "Yeah i know what you mean, just yesterday we were in 7c" Liam replied slightly sad as he would miss alot of his friends over the holiday.As they were walking along someone came running into them."Laus-Chan!" someone shouted , Laura looked around a bit confused. She saw a young girl with longish brown hair and blue eyes, she had a huge grin on her face. "Jenn-Chan!" Laura recognised that her penpal was stood there infront of her. Liam just looked really puzzled as he didnt know who Jenn was. "Liam,This is Jenn-Chan" "Hey" He greeted her "Hey Liam" She replied."So Jenn-Chan what are you doing in Peterborough?" Laura Asked. "I'am helping the Strawhat Crew find Crocodile" She answered. "The strawhat crew are here?" Laura asked. "Yeah" Jenn pointed at figures in the distance that appeared to be Luffy,Sanji,Zoro,Nami,Ussop and Chopper. Luffy walked over to Jenn. "Whats Crocodile got to do with Peterborough?" Liam asked. Luffy put his serious face on "He has a Plan and we cant let him go through with it" He mumbled. Jenn shook her head in agreement "We need all the help we can get" she sighed.**

**So what is Crocodiles big plan? What are the strawhat crew going to do! How Will they stop him!**

**More importantly why was Mr Touringe acting so weird after he got that phone call? more importantly**

**who was on the phone? I think i know who it was **

**Review DONT FLAME PLZ!**


End file.
